Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by awsum11
Summary: Demi has a HUGE crush on one of the camps hottest guys, Joe Jonas. Will he feel the same way or will Demi be left picking flower petals? I decided to use the real names cause I felt like it:P Rated K for some mild content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Demi's P.O.V

I admired him from afar in the lunchroom, the way he smiled and flipped his hair made me melt like the cheese on Alyson's tortilla chips.

-Do you think he likes me?

Alyson: I dunno, but you two would look cute together. A whole lot cuter than him and Miley ever did.

-Yeah, I guess we would, and would ya quit chewing with your mouth full, your get tortilla all over me!

Alyson: *swallows* If you don't like it, don't ask questions.

She popped another chip in her mouth.

-*sticks out tongue*

? : *walks toward them* Heyo!

-Hey Meaghan!

Alyson: *mouth full* Hey.

Meaghan: Ew.

-I know.

Alyson: Oh suck it up princesses!

-*laughs*

Meaghan: *laughs*

We talked for the next few minutes until something absolutely amazing happened.

Joe Jonas started walking toward us.

Okay Demi, be cool. For once in your life, BE COOL!

I casually smoothed out my hair and outfit.

Alyson: Ooo! Lover boy's coming this way!

-Shut up! *playfully pushes her*

Meaghan: You like him?

-*blushes* A little.

Alyson: Oh yeah, 'cause saying *mockingly* Did you see how HOT he looked when he was running? Omg, he looked SOO FREAKIN' HOT! *normal voice* means you like him.

-*sticks tongue out*

?: Hey.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

-Hey Joe *blushes*

Alyson: Joe, hey! What's up?

Joe: Not much, you?

Alyson: Same.

-Y-yeah, s-same.

Joe: Cool, so are you guys gonna sing at open mic tonight?

Alyson: Yeah, I'm gonna lay down some beats.

Joe: Awesome. *Turns to Demi* what about you Demi?

-Y-yeah, I-I-I think I might s-s-sing.

Joe: *smiles* Cool can't wait to hear it. I'll see you guys later *walks away*

-*lovingly sighs**turns into groan* Damn it!

Alyson: What, *sarcastic* OMG, was a single strand of hair out of place?

Meaghan: *sarcastic**gasps* Or worse, was one of your sleeves oh-so-slightly asymmetrical from the other? Cause guys SO notice and care about that!

-Ugh! No! I stuttered, I always freakin' stutter!

Meaghan: Yeah, you did stutter a lot. He probably did notice that.

Alyson:*glares at Meaghan**looks back at Demi* Maybe he did, but I think he thought it was cute.

-*sighs* I guess. By the way, did um… any of those things you guys mentioned earlier, like the hair, was it actually like that or…

Meaghan: *sounds a little annoyed* Wow, Demi! That's just sad! *walks away*

-Okaay… that was weird.

I suddenly heard a voice come from out of nowhere.

?: Okay, spill!

-*screams* WHO? What! Where?

?: *laughs* Relax, it's just us.

-*catches breath* Oh my—Aaryn (A/N she plays Lola Scott), Selena, don't scare me like that!

Aaryn: *softly laughs while speaking* Sorry

Selena: (A/N I know she's not in Camp Rock but I needed more characters) Sooo, what did he say?

-I don't know, like, stuff…

Selena: You weren't even listening were you?

Alyson: I don't think she did until he faced her, she probably stared at him and her brain just knows how to shut out the audio.

-Hey, it took a lot of work to train my brain how to do that!

Everyone: *laughs*

We talked for a little more, then it was time to go to class. Aaryn and Sellie had vocal training while Allie and I had hip-hop dance… with Joe… Can't. Freakin'. Wait!

* * *

Okay, so I really hope you guys liked it… if there's anyone reading this. If you are, PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's just like 'awesome' or 'sucked' or something… and did I have too much dialogue, did people talk too much? A little fun fact for anyone reading, this story is kind of based on true events! I, of course, had to change some things to make it more interesting and it didn't like, literally go like this but, I'll explain as I go on through the chapters! For all my real life BFF's on Fan Fiction, you guys probably remember this whole thing:P So basically, "my friend" liked this guy and "she" would talk about him 24/7! Seriously if he ever talked to us, "she" blush and smile like crazy and when he left she freaked out about the smallest things (oh, also if anyone had an experiance like this, I'd love to hear about it! You put it in the review... am I pushing this review thing too hard? No, awesome:P) It was actually pretty cute and "she" loved every minute "she" was with him. So enough of my babbling, again, I really hope you liked this and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! Thanks!

-awsum11:):D:P8-)3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joe's P.O.V

I walked into the dance studio after lunch, and was surprised at what I saw.

-Hey FroBro!

Nick: Hey Joe. *does secret handshake thing* (A/N Nick's the FroBro right? Sorry I don't follow the Jo Bro's)

-My little brother dances, I thought that was out of your nature

Nick: Very funny, I just thought I'd give it a try. And I'm not that little, I'm a lot more mature than you!

-Mom told you to do this, didn't she?

Nick: *looks away* Maybe

-*laughs* You are such a DORK!

I put him in a head lock and we playfully wrestled for a while. We stopped when the instructor came in, by then I had pinned him down like, five times! I can understand why Miley was so into me, I'm totally macho. I'm serious; I've heard a lot of girls say they liked me. Hey, I can't help it if I have incredibly boyish charm.

Throughout the class I tried to have fun, since we were just doing freestyle, but whenever I looked over at Meaghan, Demi was ALWAYS staring at me. It was sort of creepy, but then again, Demi is kinda cool. Well, if you're not into boobs, but I just couldn't stop looking at Meaghan. Her body just moved so naturally to the music, it was amazing how smoothly yet quickly her feet moved. It was strong like lightning, but at the same time it was like the sweet pitter-patter of rain (Note to self, mention that to Nick, he could turn it into a song), although I didn't know why she had her tap shoes in her bag? I wonder if she feels the same way? Hey, maybe the next time Brown asks for lunch helpers for the junior camp, I'll do it. She told me she was thinking of doing it so I'll get Nick to do it with me. It's perfect, I'll get to know her and check her out. Don't judge me, I'm a guy, it's what I do (A/N I'm sorry, but I just HAD to put that in, hahaha). After call, I went up to Nick.

-Hey, Nick.

Nick: Hey broseph.

-Listen, would you do junior camp lunch help with me?

Nick: Why?

-Common man! Just do it with me!

Nick: Fine! I'll do it I guess, whatever.

-Thanks man *does props thing with him*I gotta go but I'll see ya later *walks out*

Nick's P.O.V

YES! I just know Meaghan is gonna do it too! Ever since I got over Dana all I could think about was her. It's gonna be an awesome way to get to know her. But, I've got to bring something she likes…. GUM! She loves gum, it'll totally work.

* * *

So, this one is shorter, but I didn't get any reviews, only people adding the story to their favourites or story alert. Don't get me wrong, that means a lot to me, but I would like a little bit of feedback. Even if it is just "awesome" or "sucked" or "update". Also, about the story, so Joe is the guy who my friend liked and, now we all think he's a total jerk so, I kind of wrote him like that. I always sort of thought he liked another girl but never really told her. The guy's best friend (who here is Nick, I know his personality is pretty different but, Fan**Fiction** :P) did kindergarden help with him, which (if I get enough reviews) I'll add to the next chapter. I'm not sure if this type of thing happened or not, but no one can read a boys mind so when worst comes to worst, guess :P My friend always sort of knew that he knew she liked him, but it didn't matter to her, which I guess is kind of admirable, not letting the love die :) So, thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

-awsum11 :):D:P8-)3 xoxo


End file.
